The Master of the Wu Xing
by TheAdaptableWriter
Summary: The Dragon Scroll's a lie. Po is only part of a bigger plot on this universe. The real story center's around his adopted brother Hu, a tiger of the same age, born with mystical powers to control the Wu Xing (elements) and other powers. Him and Po go on an incredible journey that makes Hu discover more about his forgotten past, where he came from and who he actually is
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fic, I have gotten back into the KFP Fandom! This story is going to take over the reins and be top priority over my Jurassic Park one, I lost interest slightly with it. Anyways, I have thought of this universe before, back before I realized FanFiction even existed. This is the first time that I have taken something from my past and turned it into a story! The summary on the site says it all! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or the extended universe. It has come out of the brilliance of DreamWorks**

* * *

There is a place in China, home to the most rugged thugs in the history of the land. The restaurant was the largest gang hangout in China, the members harassed the people that worked there, they stole money from the establishment and did more unspeakable acts. However, that day, that would all change, for a mysterious figure entered the establishment. He was clouded in robes and brandished a staff with him. As he entered, the thugs stared at him suspiciously. The figure sat down at a table and began to eat the dumplings that were sitting there. Several of the gang members sat down at his table.

"I see you like to chew," an ox said to him. "Maybe you should chew… ON MY FIST!"

The ox slammed his fist on the table. The mysterious figure said nothing. Being the polite man he was, he swallowed the dumpling and spoke to the ox.

"Enough talk, let's fight."

The table flipped and the thugs flew away. The figure threw a double palm strike at the oxen, before striking down three more. Two thugs surrounded him, but the figure only jumped up and struck them down with a split kick. One of the thugs stood up, before she screamed out, "My eyes!" Another one screamed, "He's too awesome!"

It appeared that the thugs have gone blind because they were too exposed to the awesomeness of the figure ( **A/N: It sounds weird writing it down as well** ). The two bunny servers who here being harassed came up to the figure.

"And attractive!" the female said. The male asked, "How can we repay you?"

The figure, clearly a panda, responded: "There is no charge for awesomeness… or attractiveness," hearing a giggle from the girl, he leapt out of the building to find a swarm of bandits waiting for him. Using each one as leverage, he leapt up one after the other, beating them down and kicking a swarm of bandits to the ground. As he kept flying up, two separate armies of bandits flew at him, ready to kill. The panda merely looked up, a light shined in his eyes and an explosion eviscerated the armies.

The panda began to walk as a torrential rain of bodies fell around him. His staff was in hand as he walked to his next destination. As soon as it was in sight, he looked up to see five figures slam down in front of him. They were the legendary Furious Five (made up of a tiger, a viper, a praying mantis, a crane and a monkey), and they bowed towards the panda. As they surrounded him, the only one who spoke was the Monkey: "We should hang out."

"Agreed," was the panda's only response. They all screamed out "HAIYAH!"

In front of the six, an army stood before them. The Ten-Thousand Demons of Demon Mountain was their name, and they all were armed. The panda brandished a sword that was inscribed with green Chinese and, impossibly sliced the tops of all the weapons off. The six jumped, brandishing their war cries and…

"PO!" someone shouted. The panda looked left, seeing the monkey, who said "Get up." He looked left. The Tiger said "You'll be late for work!" The panda looked up. "What?" was his only word and he fell down into a gap in the demons.

The panda slammed down, only the place around him was different, it was filled with cups and bowls. The panda yawned, and heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Po! Get up!". The panda, Po, looked around the room, staring at what was around him. The walls were littered with Kung Fu memorabilia, such as posters, action figures and even more posters. _It was just a dream_ , the panda thought, before laying back down. He tried flipping himself up, attempting and failing to do so. The voice called out to him once again.

"Po! What are you doing up there?" Po called back down, "Uh, nothing!" before he tried to flip himself up, to be met with failure once more.

After pushing himself up, he jumped in front of the action figures he had of the Furious Five, calling them all by name. "Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Tigress. RAW-" he cut his roar off after he looked across to see his neighbor, a pig staring at him in shock and horror. Po pointed at the action figures, before giving a soft "Heh…" and ducking down.

"Po! Let's go! You're late for work!" the voice called again.

"Coming!" the big panda responded before picking up a throwing star and threw it at a drawing of the same ox he saw in his dream. Once again, he couldn't get it to stick into the wall. Picking up the ninja star, he ran downstairs. Well, fell down the stairs. The home led straight into the kitchen, where Po's impatient father waited. "Sorry dad," Po said apologetically. Po's father, a duck (weird), carried a bunch of pots around, stumbling.

"'Sorry' doesn't make the noodles," the duck responded. "Speaking of, go fetch your brother for me! We have a long day's work ahead of us!"

Po sighed, turned around, and walked outside. Before walking out, he heard a voice, counting up.

"85, 86, 87," the voice said. Po stepped outside and stared at what he saw. It was a white Bengal tiger, doing push-ups.

The tiger was muscular. His arms were as broad, yet lean, as if he could punch through a wall quickly and efficiently, which he could indeed do. As Po walked out he heard the counting, he thought, _Only 87? He's letting himself go short._ Po called out "Hey Hu, how many are you at?" The tiger, before even stopping called back, "Well now, I just passed two-thousand." Po stumbled back, tripping over his own feet. " _Two-thousand?_ I thought you were at 87."

The tiger, Hu, stood up and walked over Po, with a bottle of water, smiling. "I told you before," he said, "I abbreviate to make counting easier."

"Well, how long ago did you start?" Po responded.

"Push ups, or the whole routine?"

Po knew what the routine was. It started at dawn, with a jog around the Valley, followed by a run up and down the thousand steps that led to the Jade Palace. Along the way, Hu would do all sorts of acrobatic feats worthy of the Furious Five. This was followed by the punching of bare rock by the mountain, to increase power. Nowadays, he can't even do that, because he can break the rocks in a few hits. Of course, at the end he did his sit-ups and push-ups, right before going to work.

"The push-ups," was Po's only response.

"Well, um…" The white tiger thought back, "Maybe twenty minutes ago."

Po stumbled around once again. "But that means that you had do do fifty push-ups in a minute…"

"Bro," Hu smiled, "I can manage more, if you asked me. Now, does the old man need some help?" Po smiled back.

"You know it."

The duo walked back inside, Po going to the counter to serve, while Hu started to stir the soup.

"So Po, what were you doing up there? All that noise," Po's father asked.

Po had the heart to laugh. "Oh, nothing. Just had a crazy dream." Hu looked up from his stirring and stared at Po, something was going on inside of Hu's head.

Po did not expect his father's follow up sentence: "About what?"

"Huh?"

"The dream. What were you dreaming about?" replied his father.

Po stuttered over his words. "What was I... eh, I was dreaming about uh... heh…" Po looked down at the bowl that he was about to give out to a customer. "Noodles."

Hu glared at the panda, his eyes penetrating him like a sword to a crocodile. _I don't even need to use_ it _to know that he's lying_ , he thought.

Po's father was shocked. "Noodles. You were really dreaming about noodles?

Desperate to keep up his act, responded casually, "Uh, yeah. What else would I be dreaming about?"

"Yeah," Po heard behind him, and he turned to see Hu glaring daggers at him. "What else would you dream about Po?"

Po withered under the glare, before he heard his father say "Oh, happy day!" Po turned back and saw his father bouncing like a young rabbit on sugar. "My son, finally having the noodle dream! You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment."

Before he even knew what happened, Po had an apron, with a bowl of noodles printed on it, around his waist. All while Hu was still glaring at Po.

"This is a sign Po!" the duck said excitedly

"Uh, a sign of what?" Po asked nervously.

Not even missing a beat, his father said "You are almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my 'Secret Ingredient Soup.'" Hu sighed and thought, _How does he not know it. Even_ I _know it. I mean, I used_ it _to find it out, but that's not the point._

Po's father continued, "And then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant, just as I took it over from my father," he pointed at a painting of his own father, "Who took it over from his father," Cue another painting, "Who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong," Cue painting of a grouchy looking pig.

Po took this moment to assure his father of the _dream_ part of the dream "Dad, dad, dad, it was just a dream."

"No, it was _the_ dream. Us three are noodle folk. Broth runs through our veins," the duck argued back.

"But Dad, didn't you ever, I dunno,want to do something else? Something besides noodles?" Po said. Hu sighed once more. _Here we go,_ he thought.

"Actually, when I was young and crazy, I thought about running away and learning how to make tofu," Po's father said.

Po was ecstatic. "So why didn't you?"

"Because it was just a stupid dream."

Po frowned.

"Can you imagine?" His father continued, "Me making tofu?" He laughed. "No, we all have our place. Mine is here. And _your's_ is-"

Po cut him off. "I know, I know. It's here."

"No," Po's father said. Po looked up. "It's at tables two, five, seven and twelve!" Po's arms were littered with noodle bowls. "Service with a smile!"

Po sighed, and looked over at Hu, who was concentrating at stirring the noodles, but Po knew he was listening. "What do you think of this Hu?"

Hu smirked slightly, "Oh, I'm just glad that you had the noodle dream!" Po stared back irritated. Hu dropped the smirk, "Po, I told you that you should tell him about your true dream. Why don't you?"

It was Po's turn to sigh. "You know what he'll say. 'We are noodle folk'" he said using a very accurate accent. "'You will own the shop.'"

Hu laughed at him, before their father called out, "Po, deliver those bowls please!"

Po sighed sadly once more, before walking out.

His father's voice cut through the air, "Hu, could you please move those pots upstairs? And slice the vegetables please. I'm heading out quickly for more ingredients."

The duck waddled out and Hu stood there. Looking at each of the things he was supposed to do, he closed his eyes before thinking, _I guess I can use_ it _now without anyone looking._ He moved towards the veggies and began to chop.

Nobody noticed the pots and pans floating upstairs or the ladle stirring itself in the large soup pot.

* * *

 **So, what do all of you think? Good, Very Good, Excellent? Feel free to review! Please, no flames, still getting used to FanFiction. On behalf of myself, Have a wonderful time, wherever all of you are!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **TheAdaptableWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! And in a few short days as well! I hope everyone is enjoying it, I have huge plans for what to do in the future. I was thinking of an SYOC section for after the third film, so all of you can be apart of my adventure. Now for review responses**

 **Tigergirl173: Thank you so much for your kind words! Indeed, I have thought about having a romance between Hu and Tigress, but I'm putting it off for two reasons. One, I have no idea about what's going to happen in the next film. I happen to be a TiPo shipper (weird for a guy to ship thing, but I'm one of the many that do), so I don't know if anything will happen. Besides, I want to leave it up to the readers in the future, so I might make a poll about shipping. Two, is because I want to get to the SYOC before I begin to do things. Everyone wants their character to be different, so I'll just need to wait and play things by ear. I'm glad you enjoy the story though!**

 **Random Reviewer: Thanks, your words mean a whole lot to me. I hope this next update keeps you coming back for more!**

 **All of your views mean a lot to me, so thank you for taking your time to read my fic!**

 **So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of _Master of the Wu Xing_!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with DreamWorks, and therefore, I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

As Po was serving the noodles to his customers, his ear twitched and a gong rang out through the valley. He looked up and saw the huge palace on the hilltop, the Jade Palace. Where he wanted to be. Po stared wistfully at the palace, so peaceful up there. _I wonder what's going on up there right now,_ Po thought, before returning to his job.

* * *

Up in the Jade Palace, a red panda sat in the courtyard, playing a flute. The red panda was relatively small, compared to Po and he was more white than red, except for the inside of the ears. The flute was producing a relatively calm and tranquil sound and the eyes of the red panda were closed. All around him were five creatures, hidden in the shadows and the cover of the objects around them. A note was held out on the flute, and then suddenly, the five figures burst from their respective cover, charging at the red panda. The panda's eyes shot open at the sound of attackers and he immediately sprung into action. He grabbed one end of his flute and started to block all of the attacks around him. The flute was the equivalent of a bo staff and all the attacks were fluently deflected away from him. The five figures landed in a crouch position, awaiting the next move, which never came.

The red panda stood up and tucked the bo flute under his arm while the five figures bowed in respect. Yes, these were the Furious Five, big shock right?

"Well done students…" the red panda began, "If you were trying to disappoint me."

Yeah, this tiny thing is definitely a grouch. Speaking of grouchiness, he began to individually critique the Five.

"Tigress," he began, pointing at the female tiger who bowed even lower, "You need more ferocity. Monkey," cue point and lower bow from the primate, "Greater speed. Viper," cue more pointing and bowing, "Subtlety. Crane," Point, bow, "Height. Mantis," Cue-

"Master Shifu." Wait, what?

Shifu quickly changed his point to a timid goose, the head messenger Zeng. "What?" an irritated Shifu said. The goose jumped up, delivering the news to the master.

"It's Master Oogway. He wants to see you."

Shifu suddenly looked up and he looked genuinely concerned for the well-being of his mentor. Dismissing the Five, he ran off to where his master waited.

"What's got his ears in a knot?" Mantis asked. The only response he got was a withering glare from Viper and Tigress.

* * *

Shifu rushed down the hallway full of geese. _Something must be wrong. Master Oogway has never called me in this unexpectedly,_ Shifu thought. He quickly pushed the door open and the first scent he got was burning. In the room, there were hundreds of candles, each burning down slowly. Striding into the room, Shifu spoke up, "Master Oogway," before bowing in respect to the great master. He continued, "You summoned me, is there something wrong?"

Sitting on top of a large staff, was a tortoise shell. It was in fact, occupied by a tortoise who was very old. If someone walked into the room, they would instantly know that this tortoise was the wisest in the room.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" Oogway responded. This tortoise was laid back. He descended down his staff and began to use the staff as his walking cane.

"So… Nothing's wrong?" Shifu asked back, surprised at the response. Now, this old tortoise speaks in riddles. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ gets confused by what he actually means. So, Shifu shouldn't have be surprised when Oogway responded, "Well, I didn't say that."

Shifu looked like he was a mix of confused, concerned and slightly irritated at the old master. His irritation and impatience would only grow from there. Oogway made his way to the center of the candles, took a breath and blew out one candle. And another. And another.

Oogway took a breath and looked at Shifu. Shifu expected him to say something and looked at Oogway hopefully.

Oogway blew out another candle. Shifu began to get even more impatient by the second and took matters into his own hands. Using a double palm strike to his front, an air blast was sent around the room, extinguishing all of the candles in a matter of seconds.

"You were saying?" Shifu asked Oogway, who was in mid breath. The news he was about to bestow was certainly not good.

"I had a vision… Tai Lung will return."

Shifu gasped and was thrown immediately into a vision. He saw a shadowy clouded figure, clearly a predatory cat, engaging him in a one on one fight. Claws slashed and Shifu was torn away from the vision.

"That is impossible," Shifu began, clearly disturbed. "He is in prison."

Oogway looked at him sadly. "Nothing is impossible," he said.

Shifu was shocked. He knew that Oogway was in tune with the universe, but he didn't know it was this strong. Shifu made a split second decision. "ZENG!" he called out.

The goose ran up to him as fast as a goose can waddle. Before he could even ask, Shifu got very close to him and gave him his orders. "Fly to Chogun Prison and tell them to double the guards, double the weapons… Double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!" he exclaimed. Zeng nodded and said "Yes, Master Shifu!" In his haste to leave, he flew straight into one of the poles. Poor bird. Shaking it off, he flew out of the building, it was a long road to Chogun.

Oogway looks back before turning away sadly. "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Yep, the riddles are extreme.

"We have to do something!" Shifu said exasperated, "We can't just let him march on the valley and take his revenge! He'll, He'll-" Oogway cut him off.

"Your mind is like this water, my friend. When agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear." To make his point, Shifu dipped his staff into the water, sending it rippling. As soon, it became still and as they stared into it, a statue of a dragon appeared in the water. This was one phrase that Shifu understood.

As they looked up, the golden dragon stared back at them. In it's mouth was a sealed scroll. "The Dragon Scroll," Shifu said. Oogway stared up at it, and without looking at Shifu, he said three words. "It is time."

Shifu, still in shock asked, "But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? Who will become… The Dragon Warrior?" He looked at Oogway, searching for an answer.

"I don't know."

The look he got from Shifu was crazy. Oogway only smiled coyly.

* * *

As Shifu ran out to tell his students the news, Oogway smiled at the sight. _He is much similar to myself when I was young,_ he thought. Shifu, Oogway noted, was basically all of his five students compressed into one person. He had Tigress' anger, but at times, Viper's caring heart. He had Mantis' impatience, speed and strength, Crane's sarcastic nature and sometimes, Monkey's relaxed nature, but it's often never shown. This made Oogway sigh, because Monkey was the closest one to Oogway, being relaxed and calm most of the time.

Oogway suddenly felt it. The universe was calling to him. It was claiming to know a piece of the Tai Lung puzzle. Oogway, curious about it, followed where it would lead him. He walked over to a wall in the Great Hall. This was no ordinary wall though. As he pushed it in, it opened up, like a door, leading to a stone pathway. As Oogway followed it, he began to have his doubts. _Can it really be?_ he thought. As he reached the end, he found a room, with five bowls. The bowls from left to right, contained a small sapling, a few burning embers, a mound of dirt, a slab of metal and a bowl of water. Above it all, was a symbol of the Yin and Yang. Surveying the room, Oogway sighed, before turning back around to leave, but as he turned halfway, all hell broke loose in the room. The sapling started to grow larger, almost becoming a tree. The embers blazed into a fire, roaring high. The dirt began to sprout flowers of all kinds. The metal, well, shook in it's bowl ( **A/N: What can metal really do?** ). The water churned into a whirlpool. Even the air in the room began to form in the middle, becoming a very small tornado. What shocked Oogway most of all, was that the Yin and Yang began to spin, propelled by nothing in the room but itself spinning into oblivion.

Oogway stared in shock at what he was witnessing in the room. _It's happening,_ he thought, _the Master of it all, the Master of the Wu Xing, finally walks among us._

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Po was in the middle of two rows of tables, with two bowls of soup in his hands. He was making his way down the aisle, the tables too close together for his liking. Stopping between two tables, he accidentally bumped into one, knocking it over a little.

"Hey! Watch it Po!" an angry pig said to him.

"Sorry," Po said. He lifted his large belly over the tables, "Suck it up."

As he said that, his tail ended up going into a bunny's noodle bowl, causing her to react in disgust.

"Ugh," she said, while her three children cried.

"Oops," Po said. Turning to her he apologized profusely. "Sorry. A thousand pardons."

Suddenly, a gong rang out in the shop, causing Po to look over and see several geese put up a poster.

"What?!" Po exclaimed, running over to the sign. "Master Oogway is choosing the Dragon Warrior! Today!"

Turning back around, he screamed it out to the restaurant. "Everyone! Everyone! Go, get to the Jade Palace! One of the Five is going to receive the Dragon Scroll!" Everyone began to run out.

Po may have also told customers to take their bowls and gave an old woman her pay back. Such a gentleman.

Po was about to run out, when his father called out to him. "Po! Where are you going?"

Po stopped and turned back to his father. "To the Jade Palace…?" he told his father, well more like asked.

"But you're forgetting your noodle cart!" the duck excitedly replied. "The whole valley will be there, and you'll sell noodles to all of them!"

Po couldn't look more uncomfortable. "Selling noodles?" he asked dejectedly.

A crash echoed in the restaurant, but nobody paid any attention.

"But dad, you know, I was kinda thinking maybe I…" Po began.

"Yeah?" His dad responded quickly.

Po stood there for a few seconds. _Should I tell him? I know it would break his heart, but…_

Po spouted out the first thing that popped into his mind, "Could also sell the bean buns. They're about to go bad."

Po's father couldn't have been happier. "That's my boy! I told you that dream was a sign!"

Po sighed. "Yeah, ha ha, glad I had it"

As the father walked back to the restaurant, Hu emerged, staring at the floor as if he was in shock. The duck was the first to notice. "Hey Hu, are you alright?" Hu stared at the floor for a minute before looking up at his concerned father.

"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna… Go with Po, help him out." Hu shakily responded.

"Perfect! My boys, working together! Even out of the shop!"

Hu walked quickly over to Po. "Hey bro, are you sure that you're alright?" Po asked, deeply concerned for his brother's health.

Hu smiled, but there was something in his eye. Fear.

"I'm fine. Let's get going now, shall we?"

Po didn't press on the matter, he simply walked along.

 _I wonder what happened with him just then._

* * *

As Hu began to walk along with Po, his mind was racing. _What the fuck just happened?_ Hu cursed at himself. He would never say it out loud. Being raised by a fun but strict father had it's ups and downs.

 _What was the meaning of that?_ he said to himself.

 _Flashback:_

 _As Hu stirred the noodles, he saw his brother outside, rushing people out. "One of the Five is going to receive the Dragon Scroll!" Hu heard Po exclaim. As his father walked outside to Po, Hu suddenly shot up as straight as a board. He saw images in his eyes, his brother, smashed on the ground near a red and gold scroll case, a peacock destroying a building with huge firework like metal balls, an ox with glowing swords on chains, slowly advancing and finally, a white tiger, strangling a panda below him. It was followed by a sign of the Yin and Yang. A voice called out to him is a whisper,_ _ **Everything is going to change.**_ _Hu stumbled back and knocked over some pots, making a large crash. Hu stood up, afraid of what he had just saw. Walking out of the kitchen, he stared at the floor for a few seconds, to regain his bearings._

" _Hey Hu, are you alright?"_

 _End Flashback_

Hu didn't understand what any of these images meant, but he knew that Po and himself were apart of it. Something was going to happen, something bad. As him and Po began to reach the Thousand Steps, he looked at his brother before a realization came to him.

 _Po must never enter that palace._

* * *

 **I think that I just realized that not even two chapters in, and I'm only at the nine minute mark of the film. With so much detail, and some non-canon scenes that I'm going to be including, this is sure going to be a long fic! So, I still want to know what all of you think! Leave a review please, your feedback means a lot to me! On behalf of myself, have a beautiful day/evening!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **TheAdaptableWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well shit, this took a while. I finally updated, yay for me! I don't really have anything else to say, but enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with DreamWorks and, therefore, do not own anything from Kung Fu Panda. I only own Hu, ask permission to use him.**

* * *

Let's make our way up to the palace. Firecrackers blasted and everyone was having a wonderful time! Dragon kites were being flown, kids were running around with those things that spin in the wind, whatever they're called. Two bunnies ran by, laughing hysterically.

"I'm a kung fu warrior!" one of the kids yelled. The other one responded with, "Me too!" People were pouring in, eager to see the warriors fight and more people were climbing up as they walk in.

Let's now make our way to the bottom of the stairs. Down the long stairs that lead to the palace. Standing right at the base was Po and Hu, Po looking up in shock and slight horror, while Hu looked bored at seeing the set of stairs once more.

"Alright Hu, let's start the climb," Po said, pulling his noodle cart behind him. Hu stared at Po, struggling to pull the cart up the stairs. _He's never going to make it up with that cart,_ Hu noticed. He walked up to Po, thinking of some lie to get out of helping him.

"Listen Po," Hu began nervously, "I'm gonna go up and… uh… save us a seat!" _Nailed it!_

"But, what about me? I'm never gonna make it up these stairs by myself," Po complained.

"Don't worry, I'll save a spot for us. I know how much getting up there means to you," Hu responded, smiling. On the inside, he was feeling guilty. _Sorry bro, this isn't just for your own good, but for the good of China as well._

As Hu began to walk up the steps, he looked back and smiled. "Don't leave the noodle cart, you know what dad will say." He turned back and started running up the steps, passing pigs, rabbits and ducks alike. Po stood, slightly jealous that his brother could run up the steps so quickly without breaking down. Turning back to the cart, he began working on pulling the cart up again.

* * *

Now, let's fast forward. Several hours have passed and Po was continuing to climb, only he was literally climbing them, on his hands and knees, dragging the cart behind him. Breathing heavily, he struggled to even speak his thoughts. "Come on… Come on, ya… Almost there." Po turned on his back to rest and he caught something at the bottom of his vision. "What?" he said, and looked down to see the floor.

Po only made it up seven steps.

He could not be more disappointed. "No! OH NO!"

A pair of pigs ran past, stopping to talk to him for a few seconds.

"Sorry Po," one of the pigs said. "We'll bring you back a souvenir," the other one told him apologetically, before the both of them began running up again.

Po watches them, almost accepting his defeat. Almost.

With a newfound determination, Po spoke to himself, "No. _I'll_ bring me back a souvenir." Throwing his hat and apron off, he looked up and took off up the stairs, eager to see his kung fu legends fight.

* * *

Oogway and Shifu reached the bottom of the steps, lined with the palace geese. They observed the courtyard filled with villagers around them, all of them bustling with excitement.

"It is a historic day, isn't it Master Oogway?" Shifu talked to his mentor, excited for this moment.

"Yes," Oogway responded, "And one I feared that I would not live to see. Are your students ready?"

Shifu bowed. "Yes, Master Oogway."

Oogway smiled at the red panda. "Now know this, old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley, but also to you."

Shifu looked back in shock. He didn't understand his master's words and right now, he couldn't ask what he meant.

Looking back out, he saw something on his left, in the shadows of the Palace. It was the shadowy outline of a muscular figure, leaning against a wall. He did not know who it was, but seeing the way his eyes searched around him, Shifu was suspicious.

Getting one of the geese, Shifu whispered to him, "Get some of the stronger pigs and tell them to keep an eye out on the figure standing there and detain him if any sudden movements are made. I will not have anything ruin this event!" The goose bowed, "Yes Master Shifu" and walked to some of the pigs.

Shifu walked back to Oogway, just as another pig called out to the audience, "Let the tournament begin!" The roars of the crowd were incredible.

* * *

Hu stood with his back against the wall, scanning everywhere for a certain panda. _The stairs will be a challenge for him, he's not the most athletic person in the world,_ Hu thought. Nothing seemed to radiate "panda" around him and the tournament was set to start. "Let the tournament begin!" he heard and the crowd cheered with approval. Looking out of the gates, he saw a black paw grab at the flat ground. Hu tensed. _Impossible,_ he thought in shock. The paw pulled up the rest of the body with him, and there, lying on his back, was Po, cheering at himself for making it up. _No, he can't enter,_ Hu thought, his eyes narrowing. Holding up a paw, he outstretched his arm at the doors, and as if being pushed, the doors began to close without anyone physically pushing the door closed. Po stood up, his face in shock, and began running to the closing doors. Hu willed the large doors to close faster, hoping to stop the panda from entering. The doors closed, without a panda slipping through it.

Hu smiled, _Perfect._

* * *

Po's paw grasped flat ground. Gasping, he pulled himself up over the final stair. As he flipped over, he lied on his back, gasping for air. "Yeah!" Po said while punching the air, "Ha ha!"

Po's victory was shortly lived, however, as the doors began to close. "Oh no. No no no! Wait! I'm coming!" he screamed at whoever was closing the doors. As he got up and ran, the doors seemed to close faster. He was almost there and with a final push, he sprinted at the door.

The doors close and hit him in the face. "Owww," he says, before falling to the floor. The crowd cheers. On the ground, Po heard a loud voice that he would recognize anywhere, Master Shifu.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace!" Shifu began, causing Po to scramble up and try to see his heroes, "It is my honor to present to you… Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!"

Po laughed excitedly and suddenly, in mid air, five figures descended from the sky. Guess who? As soon as they all landed, Crane, the only avian member blew a huge gust of wind which knocked the window closed, and knocked Po off in the process.

"Warriors prepare!" Shifu called out, to which Crane stood in the center of the ring. Po scrambled over to the door, where there was coincidentally a hole to look through. Po looked through the hole and saw a dragon head that opened it's mouth to attack the bird in the center. Po couldn't stare at anything else. "Woah! The Thousand Tongues of Fire!"

Po's excitement, once again was short lived. A pig stood up right in Po's view of the action. "Woah, look at that!" the pig said.

Po couldn't have been more annoyed. "HEY! Get out of the way!" Of course, the person didn't move, why would he?

Po noticed that Crane was overhead and rockets flew past the bird. As Po backed up, he watched excitedly as Crane dodged rocket after rocket, before they all targeted him and advanced.

Po laughed excitedly, but in the meantime, he wasn't looking where he was going. And he was right by the edge of the stairs.

Po fell backwards down a few steps as the rockets burst into a red flame. Po climbed back up the steps and looked at the sky, awaiting the action that was long gone. Dejected, Po's head hit the floor. It's time that he got in.

* * *

Now, Po tried everything to get into the stadium. He tried to launch himself in from a bamboo tree (he was to heavy to get launched and when he got off, the tree slapped him twice), he tried to pole vault (was launched straight into a wall), he even tried to punch the door (what did he think would happen when he tried to do that?) and none of the tactics worked. Po, sensing defeat, gave up slightly and sat outside of the arena on the palace steps. The crowd never stopped cheering the whole way through. Shifu's voice cut through the entire stadium. "And finally, Master Tigress!"

Po sat up, straight as a board. He needed to get in to see his favorite member of the Five.

He ran over to a tree and began to pull it down with a rope. "Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet," Shifu shouted. Po was really annoyed now. "I KNOW!" he screamed.

As Shifu announced what Tigress will be doing, Po launched himself into the air, catching a glimpse of Tigress. "YEAH!" he screamed, before being slammed into part of the palace, knocking him out for a few seconds. Once he comes to, he hears Shifu say, "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose, the Dragon Warrior!"

"Huh?" Po begins, "Oh no! Wait!" Po looks down at where he is sitting. He's in the middle of a tent filled with fireworks. Po smiled, an idea on the brain.

A few moments later, Po had armed a chair with a surprisingly large amount of fireworks, all tied together at the fuse. Practically jumping onto the chair, Po gets a match from the stand and lights the chair.

"Po!?" a voice rings out. Po looks over and sees his father, holding his apron and hat. His father looks at him in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

As the duck ran over to Po and began to try to blow out the fuses, Po's spoke to him, "What does it look like I'm doing? Stop, stop!" and pushed his father away. "I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!"

"But I don't understand!" Po's father almost cried, "You finally had the noodle dream!"

Po had an uneasy look on his face. "I lied, dad. I don't dream about noodles."

Po looked down at the almost burnt out fuse, not noticing his father's shocked glance. Only a few seconds left.

"I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Po shouted while closing his eyes expecting liftoff. A liftoff that never came. Po looked down and saw that the fireworks never ignited. Leaning over to get a better look, Po fell forward onto his face. Po looked away, his dream of seeing the event was destroyed. His bottom lip began to quiver slightly. Po's father picked up the apron.

"Come on son, let's get back to work," he said.

Po could only agree. "Okay." Po began to push himself up to get the apron and that's when all hell began to break loose.

Turns out that the rockets weren't duds. They ignited quickly and Po was launched headfirst into the wall. After flying around face first slightly, Po was soon launched upwards into the sky, screaming. Po's father suddenly screamed out "PO! Come back!"

But Po couldn't come back. He was sky high on his tiny chair and the rockets exploded in the air. Po's chair dissolved into ash and soon, the giant panda was like a comet hurtling towards the Earth screaming. Before impact on the ground he could make out a familiar scream saying "NOOOO!" and then the world went black.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier_

Hu stood against the same wall that he was left near for hours. Looking at each of the masters fight something was surprisingly entertaining for himself and the last one was up now. Master Tigress.

 _I forgot that there was another tiger in the Valley. Then again, I really shouldn't have since this is Po's favorite member of the Five,_ the white tiger thought. As Tigress began to set up in the ring, he heard someone shout "YEAH!" Looking over to his left he saw a panda being launched across the sky of the palace.

 _So, he did not give up on trying to get in. I'm honestly impressed,_ Hu thought, before he began to get nervous. _He could get in._

The moment Hu heard that Oogway would be choosing the Dragon Warrior, he almost died of joy. Po could not make it in if the warrior is chosen quickly. Looking up at the stair, he saw that Oogway began to descend the staircase. If I may add, very _very_ slowly.

Hu was shaking in both anticipation and impatience. _Move faster you old geezer,_ Hu thought rudely. Po could be trying to get in right now. Hu had no choice, but to take matters into his own hands and make sure the panda would not enter. He pushed himself away from the spot on the wall before pushing his way through the crowd. _I must get out there! I must stop Po!_ the tiger's thoughts echoed.

However, karma's a bitch and karma was going to unleash its wrath on Hu.

* * *

 _In sync with the events above_

Several pigs were watching the muscular figure in the shadows, waiting for him to move. Master Shifu's orders were clear, if any sudden movements are made, detain the stranger. As they watched, the stranger moved forward with a purpose, pushing through a crowd of people. The pigs looked at each other once before moving towards the figure, beginning their restraint.

* * *

 _Back with Hu_

Hu felt someone push him down to the ground. He flipped over onto his back and saw four pigs standing over him. They were wearing fancy garments compared to the normal villagers and they were each surrounding him. They seemed to be wanting either money or a fight. Hu stood back up before calculating his next move. Hu has dealt with a bandit or two trying to rob him, but multiple was a different story. _Time to see what you are made of._

Hu pushed one over before turning back to the other three. They began to jump onto him, trying to bring him down. Hu was strong, but the shock from having thieves try to rob him in a ceremony with some of the greatest kung fu masters was overwhelming him. Suddenly, a burst of color exploded above him and everyone, including the pigs and Hu looked up at it. The crowd "Oh'd" and "Ah'd" and only Hu seemed to notice the black and white object that was speeding towards the ground.

"NOOOO!" Hu screamed, before the object smashed into the center of the courtyard.

* * *

 _Back to Po_

Po slowly came to, looking around him. He saw several animals around him, some with concerned expressions, one in particular (guess who) in a battle stance.

"What's going on? Where… Uh?" Po got out, turning around on the floor until he sees a long nail pointing in his direction which was owned by a tortoise.

"What are you pointing…" Po began before his eyes shot wide open and he flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, okay, sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was," Po stammered uncomfortably.

"How interesting," Oogway said.

Tigress, who was behind Po, asked the old master, "Master, are you pointing at… me?"

Tigress was eager to think that she was the Dragon Warrior, she has been training her whole life for this moment. The universe, however, had different plans.

"Him."

Po looked at Oogway. "Who…?" he began, before shifting over sideways to avoid the finger, which just followed him.

"You," the tortoise said.

"Me?" Po responded. Po did not expect the sentence that came out of Oogway's mouth.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!"

Almost everyone was shocked.

"What?" Po began. "What?" asked the Five, shocked. "What?" Shifu said angrily. "What?" said Po's father who just entered the arena. "No…" whispered Hu, from where he stood with the pigs still hanging onto him. The pig standing by Shifu hit a gong. All hell officially broke loose, in a way that was not expected.

The crowd cheered! Everyone was celebrating! The Dragon Warrior was chosen! Time to release the confetti! Party time! Break out the alcoho- oh wait, now's not the time.

A group of geese rushed by Shifu, carrying a palanquin for the Dragon Warrior.

Shifu was infuriated. "Stop! Wait! Who told you to-" he stammered, but he was ignored.

Meanwhile, Po stood there, not moving an inch, mouth ajar. The palanquin was lowered next to Po and he still stood there. The crowd, however, just pushed him onto the palanquin and the geese, with tremendous effort, lifted the form of transport and began to carry Po away.

The Five, not wanting to be disrespectful to their masters, bowed to the panda without actually meaning it. All of them were disappointed and pissed, Tigress more than the others.

Hu stood there, with the four pigs still on him, shocked and appalled at the sight in front of him. He just stood there, trying to process what just happened. The pigs soon detached themselves from the tiger and said, "Let's follow them! We can get up close to the Dragon Warrior!" Hu stepped back into the shadows, still thinking about what has happened.

Shifu pushed his way over to Oogway, trying to explain what happened.

"Master Oogway, wait! That flabby panda can't possibly be the answer to our problem. You were about to point at Tigress. That thing fell in front of her. That was just an accident!" he exclaimed, still angry about the events that have just occurred.

Oogway only turned to his pupil and smiled, before saying, "There are no accidents."

CRASH

The two masters looked over towards the palanquin to see Po smashed through the bottom of it. Shifu only gestured at the palanquin while Oogway smiled. The stronger pigs that tried to restrain Hu took to the palanquin and began to carry it up the steps to the top.

Shifu stood there watching it all, his eye twitching in annoyance. The Five walked back up to the red panda and it was Tigress who spoke up, "Forgive us, Master. We have failed you," while bowing respectfully. Shifu replayed the events in his head and came to a decision.

"No, if the panda has not quit by morning, then I will have failed you," he replied, determined to see the panda gone. As he turned back around, his eye caught something once more. It was that muscular figure once more, standing in the shadows and he appeared to be staring at him, nothing or nobody else. Even from a distance, he could see the blood red eyes pierce him. As Shifu was about to walk over, he heard something. _**You have no idea what your master just did**_ _,_ he heard. Looking around him, he saw that nobody was speaking to him, looking back, he saw the shadowy figure's eyes narrow. _**Destruction will come, everything will slow and my brother will die**_ _._ The figure took a small step out of the shadows and Shifu could finally see that the figure was a white tiger. _Impossible,_ Shifu thought. _Another tiger?_

The tiger just kept staring at him. _**Don't be surprised if you find me in your halls tonight.**_

Suddenly, Tigress walked in front of Shifu, obstructing his vision of the white tiger. Once she moved, the tiger was gone.

Shifu continued to stare for a few seconds, before turning back to the palace. _The tiger can wait,_ Shifu thought.

 _I have bigger problems to deal with._

* * *

 **So how was it? I would love to hear your thoughts, feel free to review! Have a fantastic day/night/any configuration of time you prefer!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **TheAdaptableWriter**


End file.
